Illusions of a Psychopath
by IkariWillEatYou
Summary: Lily Hawthorne is just an average girl. Was. She is now doomed to wander the halls of the old kingdom with Mary, Paul, and Antibus. What happens when she realizes she and Paul are alike, in more ways than one? Rated M for violence/gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Hawthorne walked down the highway back home after a party at her former best friend's house.

"I can't believe her…" she muttered to herself. "After all we've been through together, she tossed me aside like a bag of trash…." Lily shivered and continued walking down the highway, barefoot, on the chilly night in Lewiston, Maine_. She just stood there and laughed…she didn't even offer me a ride home. . _Lily thought to herself. She continued walking, desperate to get home_. My mother must be worried sick. It's nearly 2 in the morning._ Walking and thinking. Thinking and walking. That's all Lily Hawthorne was consuming. She didn't even realize the cuts she has on her feet, arms, and legs from the trees and fallen branches alongside the road.

She didn't even notice the drunk driver that hit her.

A happy couple rode down the highway on their way back from their honeymoon. It was late, around 4 in the morning, when the man in the driver's seat noticed something lying in the middle of the road. He pulled over and went to move it, thinking it improper to just run over it. "Must be a stray," he commented to his wife. As he got closer, the animal's head turned into the head of a female, the paws turned into hands, and the animal's torso turned into a twisted body frame. The man gasped in horror at the sight, yelling for his wife to dial 911.

Ten minutes later, the ambulance came and rushed to pick up the girl. They hurried, knowing that she is in critical condition.

The hospital was quiet and peaceful. Dr. Hook was on his way to his kingdom after a short check on the artist Peter Rickman. He went in the elevator to go to his cart, exhausted. "Dr. Hook to emergency. Dr. Hook to emergency." Sighing, Hook made his way to the ER._ I almost made it a whole day without a trauma case… _Hook pushed open the double doors leading to the ER and put on his gloves and sanitary mask. "What's the report?"

"They picked her up on the highway. Looks like a hit n' run. She has severe head trauma, a broken leg and arm, fractures in her spine, hips, and skull, as well as blood clots and severe damage to the kidneys. This one is bad Hook." Dr. Traff said in distress.

_Beep…Beep..Beep..Beep..!!!! _"Heart rates dropping at a ridiculous pace! She must be stabilized!" Hook yelled, searching for a syringe. Traff grabbed the defibrillator. "Clear!" Traff slammed the electrical charges onto her body. Nothing. "Clear!" __. "Come on, stabilize….Clear!" _._

The little girl watched from the corner. "Antibus, can't we help her?" she asked her furry friend.

"I can do nothing Mary." Mary raises her bell and rings it.

"Louis, Louis! We can't do anything, she's gone," Hook told Traff.

"No, not yet. Clear!" .

Sighing, Traff put the defibrillator down. "Time of death, 4:20am."

Hook sighed and headed out. _What a crappy day…_

Lily woke up in a dark, dusty room. She still had the clothes on from the night before. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked out loud while stretching.

" _Hahahahahahahahaaaa."_a maniacal voice laughed. Lily jumped in fright and backed up into the wall. "W-who's there?" she inquired. _Why must I be in a scary dark place in nothing put a dress with an evil voice laughing at me? _A boy around her age came out the shadows and approached her.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Hahahahaha!" He laughed. Lily stared at him. _Did he really just say that? How cliché…He looks like he's from a different time._ "Where are we, and why are you dress like that? And you still haven't told me who you are!" she said, annoyed. The boy rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of her. "I'm Paul, Short- wait, long-timer!" he laughed. "We're in the kingdom, stuck here until the end of time."

"U-until the end of time?" she asked, confused.

"Are you an idiot? Yes, until the end of time. You're dead," He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily stared at him in horror. "D-dead? DEAD?!" She pushed him over so she was on top of him, grasping his shoulders. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I can't be dead!"

Paul pushed her over and grabbed her neck. "Shut up bitch, you're dead. Deal with it. You're gonna be here for a while."


	2. 2 Scream For Me

Disclaimer: I do not/have never own Kingdom Hospital. All characters except the main character Lily Hawthorne are trademark and belong to Stephen King. This is purely fanfiction made to entertain audiences. The lyrics in the begining of the stroy belong to the band Silversun Pickups and it's called "Panic Switch." I hold no claim to the band, the music, the song, or the lyrics.

Rated: M for violence, verbal abuse, physical abuse, and twisted themes.

Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Scream For Me **

Paul Morlock dragged a shrieking Lily Hawthorne through the halls of the old kingdom by her hair, trying to block out her screams with the music coming from the old speakers.

"_When you see yourself in a crowded room  
Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped  
Will you step in line or release the glitch  
Do you think she'll sleep with the panic..."_

Paul continued walking down the hallway dragging his currently helpless victim. _Geez she screams a lot._ He dragged her all the way into the Pain Room. As he stopped after he opened the door, Lily struggled to get away from his grasp. Paul growled and picked her up completely, flung her over his shoulder and pushed her down into the examining chair. He took the worn leather straps and strapped one below her breasts, one around her middle, and one below her knees. He left her there while he turned to a table nearby, examining a couple of instruments. "What do you think you are doing Pauly Pocket?" At that question he spun around fast and glared deeply at her.  
"………….What did you call me?!"

"Pauly Pocket. It's this adorable little girl's toy. She's a little plastic figure that goes shopping and runs a pet shop. Oh! And she even has her own theme song. Paul-la-la-la-la Pauly!" she explained while giggling. Wrong move. Paul was next to her in a flash, his hand around her neck, bruising it while squeezing.  
"If you EVER call me that again, brat, I'll—." She cut him off by her own laughter. "You'll what? Kill me?" She smiled sweetly at him, trying to hold in her laughter. Paul sharpened his glare, released her neck, and walked out of the room.

Lily Hawthorne watched with amusement as Paul angrily stormed out of the room. _Hah...This could be fun. Now how do I get out of this thing?_ Lily squirmed, struggling against her restraints_. Ughh…if I'm a ghost shouldn't I have some super special powers or something?_ She kept struggling against the straps until she grew exhausted. _Damn._ She sighed as Paul walked back through the double doors with a small box in his hands.

With the anger still boiling inside of him, Paul walked up to the instrument table next to his new subject. _I'm going to enjoy this..._he snickered to himself. He placed a small box on the table and turn to face Lily. "So I never caught your name, brat." He smirked at her.  
"My name is Lily, asshole, and I believe it is pretty rude that you did not inquire about my name before." She glared.

"Well deal with it. It'll be easier for you if you just be a nice little girl and cooperate with me now, although I wouldn't mind it if you squirmed a little. I love playing with my food."  
"Um, Pauly? How can you eat me? I didn't know you were into paranormal cannibalism…" _I think I'll play with my food a bit as well. Jerk.  
_"….I thought I told you never to call me that, and my dear little brat, it's a figure of speech. I didn't think you'd be that stupid..." Paul turned back to his table and opened the box. He stuck his hands in and pulled out some thread and a needle. The girl eyed him curiously. "Pauly, what are you going to do with that?"  
Paul rolled his eyes. "You'll see."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Little Mary wondered around the Old Kingdom, searching for the new girl. Although Antibus wouldn't help go with her, she convinced Peter Rickman to travel with her. "Peter," she called up to his tall form, "We must find her or he'll do something bad to her."  
"Who will sweetie?" Peter inquired.  
Mary stared up at him, fear pulsing through her irises. "The bad boy."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lily grew more and more nervous by the second. Her heart felt like it could burst through her chest and win a triathlon. Butterflies were cultivating in her stomach, and every time she heard the noise of Paul putting the string through the small hole in the needle, ziiiiiip ziiip ziiiiiiiip, she thought she was going to throw up. "Paul...are you g-going to sew something?" she asked.  
"You could say that." He replied nonchalantly.  
"W-what is it?" Paul was finally done string and approached your shaking form. His free hand clutched her face and pulled one of her lips free. He gazed intensely into her eyes.  
"You."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Paul ripped through Lily's lip with the needle, she immediately started screaming and thrashing. With a small growl, he climbed onto the chair to try and restrain her. The screaming continued, but at least the thrashing would be bearable. Paul yanked on Lily's upper lip and did the exact same thing. _Good…the hard part is over. I just got to do this fast, or who knows when that little brat and fleabag with show up_. Paul pulled the black string, tightening the already bonded lips. He repeated his process, poking the needle through the inside of her lower lip, up to the top of her upper lip, and back down until he could do the same thing again. After about seven minutes, Paul wiped his forehead, tightened the thread one last time, snipped the thread, and hopped off of the thrashing young woman. Her screams were muffled, and she was quite tired of yelling, so her shrieks were barely audible. Paul stepped back and admired his work. _Perfect…my little doll in her little green ruffle dress_. He approached her again, and smirked as her eyes filled with fear again. He held his left hand up and ran it through her long brown waves. He examined her face: her little nose, long eyelashes, jade eyes, pale complexion. He felt her not quite curly waves and admired how they caressed the sides of her face.

Paul stared into Lily's eyes. "Would you like to see your new look? I think you'll enjoy it." His hand reached for his workstation and retrieved the old hand mirror. He held it up to Lily's face and smirked at her reaction.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lily gazed in horror at her face. Little blood droplets seeped out of her new lip holes. By now she gave up screaming; she figured it was useless. Her lips hurt like Hell. _No, I take it back. Hell doesn't have Paul. _  
She never imagined her life (or lack thereof) would end up like this. _I have no one…the only person I can talk to is Pauly…why did this happen to me? _As Lily pondered in her miserable thoughts, the double doors to the Pain Room burst open.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Paul spun around fast at the intrusion. His facial expression became vicious as he glared at Mary Jensen and the artist in the doorway. "What do you want?!" He screamed/shouted at them.  
"Leave Lily alone!" the little girl cried.  
"What are you doing to her?" The artist asked when he saw Lily's current position.  
"It's none of your business! You made a big mistake listening to this little brat, Short-Timer." Paul got ready to attack. As he lunged forward, he was shot away by a blast of bright blue energy.  
"That's enough," said the new room's presence.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lily looked at the people in front of her wondering what just had happened in such a short period of time. She gazed at the three people in front of her. The little girl looked like she came from a different century, while the others, the artist, dressed in patient apparel, and the man, who looked an awful lot like Paul, seemed more recent.  
"Don't be frightened Lily. We're here to help you," the Paul-like man said as he undid her straps. She was about to get when he pushed her back in the chair. "Stay. I'm going to get that stuff off your mouth. This may hurt," he stated as he found some old scissors on the workbench. He held her face gently in his left hand as his right hand cut the string all the way through the outer part, then pried her lips open just enough so he could cut the inside out as well. Lily started to tear up from the pain. The man then gently pulled out each thread carefully. "I'm almost done, I promise." When he finally finished, he let her sit up.  
He stood up fully and looked at her.  
"Who are you?" Lily asked.  
"I'm different things to different people," he answered.  
The little girl ran up to her and hugged her knees. "I'm Mary. These are my friends. Peter," she pointed to the man in the hospital attire," and Antibus," she pointed to the Paul man.  
"Nice to meet you all." Lily said. "May I ask you something...Antibus?"  
He looked at her. "Yes."  
"Why do you look like Paul?" she asked curiously.  
"Mary wants everyone to be good so I assume a form similar to Paul's when he's around."  
"Oh," she said simply. "Um, where am I?"  
"You are in the Old Kingdom. Sweden-Borgian Space, as some call it."  
Lily looked up at Antibus with a worried expression. "Paul said I was going to be stuck here for all eternity….is that true?" Antibus, Mary, and Peter all stared at her.

"Yes."  
*************************************************************************************

[Insert slight time skip here]

Lily, Antibus, Mary, and Peter walked down the halls of the Old Kingdom. Lily had been completely lost in her thoughts the entire time until Antibus decided to speak again. He turned around to face her.  
"This is where I leave you. I have other obligations that I must see too. Mary, I will take Peter back to his body for you." Antibus and Peter disappeared through the wall.

Mary grabbed Lily's hand and they continued walking down the hallway. "Lily, will you be my pal?" Mary asked Lily cautiously.  
"Of course I will. I would love someone to talk to in here." She smiled down at Mary, and Mary smiled back.  
They were having a conversation about colors when Lily heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms. Her curiousity got the bested of her, and she picked Mary up in her arms started walking into the room. "Let's see what's making those noises Mary."  
She pushed open the double doors walked up to a glowing box. _It's huge… _she thought. She put her free hand on top of the sheet covering the object. In one swift movement she pulled the sheet off and jumped back in shock with Mary. A naked Paul glared at her from inside a glowing tank, banging on the glass.

"That's Paul's tank," Mary explained, "He needs to stay in there and charge. He can't hurt us."  
Lily set Mary down near the door. "Stay here Mary; I'll be back in a second." Mary nodded her head in understanding.  
Lily slowly approached Paul's tank, which he was still banging on and yelling. When she was right next to it, she got down on her knees and looked at Paul. He was still thrashing in his tank, but eventually stopped and looked at her as well. Without breaking eye contact, she gently held her left hand up and pressed it against his tank. He looked at her hand, wondering what she was doing. Paul raised his hand, which no grace whatsoever, and put it over her hand on the tank glass.  
They sat like that for a few minutes. Paul broke eye contact many times, but Lily never did. When Paul looked into her eyes again, her body started shaking. Paul wondered again what she was doing. Lily's shaking became increasingly worse, and eventually she was on the floor thrashing uncontrollably, with Mary crying over her.


End file.
